


you killed him

by Mysticaddy



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria)
Genre: Anger, Family Member Death, Gen, Guilt, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticaddy/pseuds/Mysticaddy
Summary: hello !!! this is my first story on A03, I hope to keep this up.





	you killed him

The sun had gone down and the evening breeze had set in, he sat calmly on his rocky chair, taking his breath one long drag at a time. You had to go back to school to make sales for the night but you knew how much he loved seeing you.  
Barely 4 days after that day, you woke up to the shocking news of his death, you know he couldn’t have seen you there and closed his eyes in death, right?  
You killed father and I can’t forgive you, yes you in the mirror. 

YOU KILLED HIM.


End file.
